Call of The Dragons
by redgriffin22
Summary: The sequel to Going The Distance. Harry and the others have to deal with a card that has the power to steal souls.


_**Here is the first chapter to the sequel of Going the Distance. This story will mainly focus on the Waking the Dragons arc in Yu-Gi-oh. Not sure if Harry will be going back to Hogwarts or not. Leaning towards not at the moment. Also random characters or a play on other characters from other series beside Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh will be appearing through out the story. I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. Well I hope people enjoy this story.**_

"I sacrifice my Battle Ox in order to summon Judge Man in attack mode. Attack…Any last words kid" sneered a man as his monster destroyed his oppentants.

"That is not over until the fat lady sings so I still have a chance to win." said the boy " I set a card face down and set a monster in defense mode ending my turn"

"Well it ends this turn, I draw" said the man grinning "Well your luck has really run out. I play monster reborn to bring back my Battle Ox. But before I attack I play Mystical Space typhoon to get rid of you face down."

"Crap" said the kid as his face down was destroyed.

"Now my Battle Ox will attack first your defesive monster"

"Oh no" shouted the kid

"Now Judge man will finish you off. I win"

"No" said the kid dropping to his feet as he lost.

"No hard feelings, I'm just better than you. Who wants to take me on now?"

"I will"

The crowd turned to see another kid standing there, duel disk ready to go. He had a red shirt along with jeans. Though his shirt also had gold coloring going the sleeves and on the middle of his shirt a head of a lion. His hair a mess but he preferred it that way.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?"

"You mean the Battle City champion?"

Though it did annoy him to have fame from winning the tournament added to his boy who lived fame. Though he did prefer being know as a champion because of something he did and not something he couldn't even remember.

"On second thought, I think I have to get going" said the man running off.

"Bloody coward" muttered Harry

"Potter" shouted another member of the crowd "I challenge you to a duel"

"Is he crazy, this is the battle city champion we're talking about here"

"I accept" said Harry surprising the crowd.

"Then let's begin. I can't wait to tell the others at school about this"

"That you lost to me" said Harry with a smirk "After all I am champion so you shouldn't take me lightly"

"He's got a point, Ruiji" said a kid next to him

"Shuddup" said Ruiji

"You don't stand a chance" said the girl on his other side

"Not you too, Makoto"

"So are we going to duel or what?"

"You bet we are"

"Then let's begin" said Harry

"Fine by me, let's duel" said Ruiji "I'll start by summoning Thunder Kid in defense mode, you move pal."

'I do need to be more careful now that my synchros are gone, I do have two God cards but getting them out is the hard part. Then again...' thought Harry looking down at his deck 'There is that new dragon I got a few weeks ago but I have no idea how it works. But as of now I have a duel to win'

"I summon BlackLand Fire Dragon in attack mode. I'll attack your monster, I place a card face down and end my turn"

"I summon Mega Thunderball then play the spell card Polymerization so I can fuse it with the Ocubeam to summon Kaminari Attack. Now my monster will waste yours...Huh why didn't it attack?"

"You can't attack with fusions the turn they're summoned so you will have to end you turn" said Harry 'Thank Merlin that it is, I need to think of something fast otherwise this duel could end up going pear shaped.'

"What I thought that rule ended when the tornament ended?...That's just great" muttered Ruiji

"Ruiji, you are idiot" said one of the crowd.

"Shuddup, I got him are the ropes."

"You can do it, Harry" He looked over to remember that his girlfriend Serenity standing there.

'I can do this' thought Harry drawing his next card 'It will help for now'

"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode, then I switch my Blackland Fire Dragon to defense mode. Then I play Swords of Revealing Light so you can't attack for three turns then place another card face down and end my turn" said Harry

"Make these turns count...champ...I end my turn" said Ruiji causing his friends nearby to groan, this guy was an idiot.

'He is way to cocky. Not even Kaiba was this bad, then again Kaiba had a deck that could back him up. From I can tell this guy is a mess, he hasn't place any traps and seems to rely on that fusion.'

"I sacrifice my Blackland Fire Dragon to summon Armed Dragon Level 4. My Armed Dragon will destroy you Kaminari Attack then my Luster Dragon will attack you directly"

"Damn you" said Ruiji

 _ **Ruiji: 1600**_

 _ **Harry: 4000**_

"You got lucky"

"I am champion, you're the one who changed me"

"He has a point"

"Give me a break Makoto"

"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Thunder Boy, then sacrifice him to summon Thunder Dragon"

"Why waste that card to summon that?" said Makoto

"Then I play another Polymerization in order summon Twin Headed Thunder Dragon"

'Bloody hell' thought Harry

"Because of rules and your card effect I can't attack. Your turn"

"I play pot of greed so I can draw two more cards. I summon masked Dragon in defense mode and switch my Luster Dragon to defense mode as well" said Harry

"Your swords are now gone. Now my dragon will attack"

"Trap cards activate"

"What?

"Threatning Roar, your battle phase ends now."

"FIne, not like it matters you'll lose soon"

'Time to trust in my deck like Yugi does. Please like draw a card powerful enough to beat his dragon' thought Harry drawing, then the sky began to darken.

"What's going on?"

"I sacrifice my Masked Dragon, Luster Dragon and Armed Dragon level 4 in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor" shouted Harry as lightning struck the ground with the monster slowly raising from the ground.

"Oh shit"  
"Now let's how you handle this. Obelisk attack his dragon with Fist of Fury!"

 _ **Ruiji: 400**_

 _ **Harry: 4000**_

"Damn, this isn't good"

"Your last turn"

"I use the spell card so you lose 800 life points"

"That's the closest thing you've done to damage since we've started" said Harry

"I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn"

"Game over" said Harry "I play Monster reborn to bring back Armed Dragon level 5. My dragon will destroy you monster then Obelisk will attack you directly. I win"

 _ **Ruiji: 0**_

 _ **Harry: 3200**_

"Damn you are good" said Ruiji walking up and shook his hand. Then walked away giving Serenity to jump hug him.

"You did it"

"Of course" said Harry before he got a weird feeling

"What is it?"

"I can't help but feel like something is wrong" said Harry

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't know Serenity" said Harry looking around "I don't know"

 _ **That is it for the first chapter of the sequel of Going The Distance. I know it took a while but A. I had other things going. B. It is this thing called life. Next chapter, the plot will actually start up. Also sorry (not sorry) that Harry might been a bit ooc in this duel. Sorry if it seems rushed.I will be working on this at the same time as Changing Fates. Next chapter of that story should be out soon. I hope people enjoy this story. I plan to update soon but as usual I don't make any promises.-redgriffin22**_


End file.
